Technical Field
This invention relates generally to communication control, and, more specifically to a technique for controlling a communication from or to an improper device.
Related Art
Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) which consumes a very low energy is now equipped as standard on portable devices such as smartphones, so devices and services using the BLE are rapidly increasing.
A physical activity meter which can be wearable by a part on a user can obtain various data, for example, but not limited to, the number of steps, walking or running distance, used calories, sleeping hours, cardiac rate, pulse rate or a combination of these, by using one or more sensors embedded in the physical activity meter. The obtained data is transferred to a smartphone using the BLE and then further forwarded to a server computer from the smartphone in order to provide a user of the smartphone with analysis results obtained by analyzing the data or to store this data as a part of big data.